facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Arkham City
Batman: Arkham City 'is a video game for the Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo Wii U, Microsoft Windows and IOS, and is the sequel to DC Comics superhero Batman's Batman: Arkham Asylum. It was developed by Rocksteady Studios and published by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Games. It involves Stealth, Action-Adventure and Beat 'Em Up. It was released in October 21st 2011. Plot Characters Heroes/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Tim Drake/Robin *Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Alfred Pennyworth *Barbara Gordon/Oracle *Commissioner James Gordon *Talia al Ghul *Jack Ryder *Vicki Vale *Aaron Cash *William North *Eddie Burlow *Anne Bishop *Azreal Villains/Enemies *Professor Hugo Strange *The Joker *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Ra's al Ghul *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze *Ozwald Cobblepot/Penguin *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Solomon Grundy *Clayface *Mr. Hammer *Sickle *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Bane *Victor Zsasz *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Scarface *Julian Day/Calendar Man Locations Park Row Amusement Mile Industrial District Subway The Bowery Steel Mill Museum Wonder City Outside of Arkham City Gameplay Combat Stealth Detective Side Missions Gadgets Batman *'Batarang: *'Detective Mode:' *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Batclaw:' *'Cryptographic Sequencer:' *'Line Launcher:' *'Remote Control Batarang:' *'Sonic Batarang:' *'Reverse Batarang:' *'Smoke Pellets:' *'Remote Electrical Charge:' *'Disruptor:' *'Freeze Blast:' *'Cluster Grenade:' Robin *'Bo Staff:' *'Explosive Vision:' *'Shuriken:' *'Remote Control Shuriken:' *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Bullet Shield:' *'Snap Flash:' *'Smoke Pellets:' *'Explosive Gel:' *'Zip Kick:' Nightwing *'Escrima Sticks:' *'Night Vision:' *'Wing-Ding:' *'Grapnel Gun:' *'Disruptor:' *'Wrist Darts:' *'Line Launcher:' *'Batclaw:' Catwoman *'Whip:' *'Thief Vision:' *'Cat O' Nails:' *'Bolars:' Upgrades Character Trophies Enemies *'Arkham City Inmate:' *'Joker Thug:' *'Penguin Thug:' *'Two-Face Thug:' *'TYGER Guard:' *'Ninja:' *'Titan Henchman:' *'Wonder City Robot:' 'Bosses *'Mr. Hammer: *'Sickle:' *'Solomon Grundy:' *'Penguin:' *'Ra's al Ghul:' *'Mr. Freeze:' *'Clayface Joker:' *'Clayface:' *'Two-Face (Catwoman Only):' *'Mad Hatter (Side Mission):' *'Deadshot (Side Mission):' *'Black Mask (Robin DLC):' Downloadable Content *'Harley Quinn's Revenge: '''An extra story DLC which is after the events of Joker's death. Harley Quinn plans to avenge Joker's death by finally killing Batman. Robin goes in to *'Catwoman: 'A DLC playable character. Catwoman plays much more agile than Batman and battles with her claws. She replaces Detective Mode with Thief Mode and has a Whip, Bolars and Cat O' Nail traps. *'Robin: 'A DLC playable character. Robin fights with his Bo Staff and is slower than Batman. He replaces Detective Mode with Explosive Vision and has Shurikens, Remote Control Shurikens, Explosive Gel, Zip Kick, Snap Flashs, Smoke Pellets and his Staff can transform into a bullet shield. *'Nightwing: 'A DLC playable character. Nightwing fights with his Escrima Sticks and is agile. He places Detective Mode with Night Vision and has Wing-Dings, Wrist Darts, Line Launcher, Disruptor, Batclaw and can use his Escrima Sticks to create shockwaves. *'Alternate Skins List: '''1970's Batsuit, Batman Beyond Batsuit, Batman: The Animated Series Batsuit, Batman: Earth One Batsuit, Sinestro Corps Batsuit, The Dark Knight Returns Batsuit, Batman: Year One Batsuit and Batman Incorporated. Soundtrack *Main Theme *Sorry, Boys *A Monument To Your Failure *Have You Got My Location *Court Is Now In Session *It Was The Joker *I Think You Should Do As He Says *Refusal Will Not Be Tolerated *Wham. Gotcha! *Let's Hear Him Squeal *I Know What You Guys Are Thinking *It's Initation Time *What's He Doing Here? *How Does It Feel, Pig? *Call Him Off *You Should Have Listened To My Warning *You Need To Talk This Through *Bring Her Back To Me *It's Not Even Breakfast Category:Video Games